


A Month of AU's

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: August Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: The AUgust writing challenge! I'll post a short chapter every day according to the 2020 theme list- you can find it on Tumblr- and fics will be from both Sanders Sides and BNHA, enjoy!
Comments: 29
Kudos: 4
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're starting this 31-day series with a drabble, 100 words. Believe me, tomorrow will more than make up for the short length

Day One: Fantasy

  
"A coux against the Dragon Queen?" Virgil raised an eyebrow and shifted the tray he was carrying.

"Yes!" Roman raised his torch, grinning. "You could really help, being one of her attendants."

"Why are you doing this? What do you have in mind?" Virgil let his skirts fall, no longer looking like he was going to break into a run.

"Let's just say I'm going to give the gays everything they want." Despite the low light, his teeth glinted, even as shadows flickering along the passage walls warned of incoming people.

"I'm in. What do you need me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Today's theme is college au, but instead, I'm going to direct everybody's attention to my Big Bang that is coming out today. It's coincidentally also a college au, 21k full of shenanigans and intrigue. Go check it out, Until the Last Moment on my AO3!


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three: Soulmates

Quirks were a deeply personal thing- an essential part of a person's being. Having it taken away, or even rendered useless for a short amount of time was like losing a limb. This being said, there was one thing besides another Quirk that could take one away- being near your soulmate.

Bakugou and Kirishima didn't even realize it for a total of seventeen days. Seventeen days at a school where Quirk usage was actually encouraged, seventeen days of drills and tests of their abilities, seventeen days of obliviousness. Then, it was the eighteenth day- a Tuesday- when Aizawa decided to do a set of team drills.

They were on separate teams. Kirishima's team had been tasked with getting as many people over the glass barrier that had been set up as possible, while Bakugou's team was keeping them back.

The teams had been at it for a bit, with Asui helpfully launching people over the barrier towards Sero, who was giving a fourth of the class whiplash from his tape.

Iida and Bakugou had been the main contributors to the other team, running into the people trying to get over and generally causing mayhem. The advancing team was down to only four people who hadn't gotten over the wall, and were being closed in on by the defending team. Kirishima had tried to break away once, only to be tripped by Hagakure and backed towards his group.

He decided to try one more brute force attack and run towards the ice staircase Todoroki had just thrown up against the barrier. The most helpful thing he could do at this point for his team was get himself over the barrier since he couldn't help anyone else.

Bakugou must have seen him sizing up the distance to the staircase, because as soon as he started sprinting towards it, Bakugou made a break for him. Seeing the flaming fist coming towards him, Kirishima activated his Quirk, ready to just completely barrel over Bakugou, and that's when it happened.

A shuddering sensation, like all his muscles had been taken over, and he felt his Quirk drop. His legs gave out, and he skidded to the group, falling onto his hands and knees. Above him, Bakugou's punch was suddenly not on fire and hitting only air. He stopped, still poised with his fist hovering where Kirishima had been mere moments before.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou's yell shocked the entire field silent, and they just watched as he continued to throw empty punches and palms to the air. "What did you do, Shitty Gel Job?" He spun to face Kirishima, who was only just getting back to his feet.

"What? I don't know, man!" Kirishima slammed his fists together, but whined a little when only skin hit skin.

"Are you... soulmates?"

"Shut the fuck up, Deku!" Bakugou's eyes were full of rage, meeting Midoriya's wide, curious ones.

"I just mean that soulmate's Quirks nullify each other! What else could it be? Sensei's Quirk only works on one person at once, and look, is he doing anything?"

Aizawa, who had been standing, critically judging the exercise, shook his head. "This is a very interesting revelation and all, but as I might point out, Kirishima is the only person who hasn't crossed the barrier."

Kirishima looked up and saw that Aizawa was right- taking advantage of the distraction, Tsu had gotten the rest of the teammates over the barrier and was climbing up herself, sticking to the glass.

Kirishima felt his stomach drop as ten of his classmates turned on him, nine Quirks activated.

After the exercise was done, and he was sporting a fair amount of bruises, Kirishima hesitated for a long moment before going up to Bakugou, who was very determinedly not looking at him. He tried once again to activate his Quirk, but nothing happened.

"Look bro, we need to talk about this."

"And what if I don't want to?"

Kirishima pursed his lips and grabbed Bakugou's arm before he could walk away.

"What the-"

"I know that you don't care, but we need to figure out what to do if we ever have to work together for class or whatever. Or do you want this one thing to to ruin the next three years of our lives?"

Bakugou's eyes flashed, and Kirishima resisted the urge to step back. How was his soulmate this violent, angry boy? He never would have picked him out of a crowd of possible soulmates. But the fact that their Quirks nullified each other was a pretty obvious clue. And sure, he had figured out towards the end of middle school that he was bi, but geez, did it really have to be this one person?

Bakugou bared his teeth. "Nothing is going to ruin UA for me. Not even you, you shitty hair-gelled bastard."

"That's not very nice." Kirishima snapped back.

"Well, I'm not very nice. Get over it."

"I don't know what your tactic is here, but if it's to graduate and immediately be a flop as a hero because you refuse to cooperate with anyone and are an asshole to all your fans, then you're doing a fantastic job so far."

"I'll be such a good hero that I won't have to work with anyone else."

This time, Kirishima didn't stop him from stalking away.

Aizawa didn't pair them together for any exercises after that- what use was nullifying their Quirks if they were supposed to be developing them? They were separated for the USJ attack too, getting teleported to nearly opposite sides of the building.

Eventually, it was just after midterms when they really crossed paths again.

"I'll help you idiots, but I'm not helping him." Bakugou pointed an accusatory finger at Kirishima as he talked to Ashido.

"What?" She yelled, latching onto Kirishima's arm. "You can't do that!"

"I'll do whatever I want, you melted marshmallow! You're the one that needs my help, not the other way around."

Mina scowled at his back and glanced at Kirishima. "You don't have to have conversation while we're studying, and you certainly don't need your Quirk to help us prep for the test. Bakugou, I'm asking you _very nicely_ to help us because it will make you look good to Mister Aizawa, and because it's been scientifically proven that if you can teach someone a concept, you've cemented it in your head. You'll have the best grasp of the content when we have the test."

Mina had effectively hit two keys points in Bakugou's brain. Insinuating that it would impress his teacher, which he secretly very much wanted, and the word "best". Bakugou loved to be the best at everything.

"Okay, fine. We can use the library on campus tomorrow, meet me on the second floor at three. And for fuck's sake, don't be late!"

Kirishima looked at Mina mournfully after Bakgou had left. "I'm sorry, I know he hates me, you can just go ahead and go with Kirishima and Sero."

"No, he needs to learn that you two can exist in the same room without combusting. You're meeting us there."

When the four of them started studying the next day, it was surprisingly painless. Bakugou was a good teacher, and although he didn't explain the concepts calmly, he did explain them thoroughly. Kirishima thought he could get through this next test solidly.

As they packed up their things, Kirishima ventured to ask Bakugou a question. "Why didn't we just go to the library off Attens Street? I know it's a lot closer to you, and I was surprised you wanted to come all this way just for studying."

"I can't go to that library anymore."

Kirishima waited a beat, but when he didn't elaborate further, he prompted, "Why?"

Bkugou sighed heavily. "I got banned. Illegal and destructive Quirk usage in a public place."

"You raged in a library, activated your Quirk, and got banned? Wow, I've never gotten in trouble for illegal Quirk use before."

"Yeah, well, your Quirk isn't as destructive as mine." Bakugou slung his bag over his shoulder. "I guess it doesn't _totally_ suck to not have to worry about it sometimes." He stalked away before Kirishima even fully understood what he had just said. He had just admitted he didn't hate Kirishima anymore! Or even the idea that they were soulmates!

Kirishima rushed after him, catching him halfway down the stairs. "Can I walk home with you?"

Bakugou raised his eyebrows. "You sound like you're stalking me."

"I mean, my house is sort of along the way and I still think we should talk about-"

Bakugou huffed. "Whatever, come on, that librarian is already giving me nasty looks for being too loud."

They walked out of the library and down a block before talking again.

"I knew I was gay before I met you, y'know." Bakugou kicked a stone farther down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I knew I was bi too. At least that wasn't a surprise."

"Do you believe in the circle soulmate concept?"

"The what?"

"It's something my Ma always talks about. She thinks that two people are just meant for each other, and in every lifetime, they find each other again and again, just with different rules."

"Huh, that sounds kind of cool. Like, what were we in a past life? Forbidden lovers in a medieval castle? Maybe you were a knight, or if we were in the old world before Quirks. How would soulmates even find each other before Quirks?"

"I'm not convinced the circle concept is right, but Ma says there were other ways, like matching birthmarks or telepathic links to your soulmate."

"That would be bizarre."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, you don't still hate me?"

"No. I- wasn't ready to know I had a soulmate, not when I had just gotten into UA and was ready to chase after my hero career. I didn't need to know I was going to have someone else to watch out for. But I guess you're not a terrible person. You're reliable, even if your gel is still really shitty."

Kirishima smiled despite the insult. "Thanks. You're crazy smart, and skilled too. Seriously, you've got Todoroki-level control."

"At least I've worked for that control. Years of practice and fine-tuning my limits. That bastard's just got insane genes."

Kirishima snorted. "Alright then. Not like you've got a grudge."

"It's not a grudge!"

"It sounds like a grudge. Oh wait, this is my street. It was nice talking to you, Bakugou."

"See you tomorrow, you'd better pass that test."

"See you tomorrow, I'll try my best."

As he turned down the street, Kirishima thought he could learn to live with Bakugou, in all his genius and untamable temper. It wouldn't be as bad as he had first anticipated.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four: Angels and Demons

"Angel, it's awfully dreary, stupid rain won't stop, and it's making everyone miserable. You always miracle it sunny around your shop- I think the potted plants outside have been drowned twice over. Come back, you need to help those plants."

Logan set down the phone. That was the ninety-seventh- and final- voicemail Janus had left him on his human phone while he had been in heaven for two months reporting. No contact with Earth allowed... he had essentially left Janus alone with no warning.

Not like the demon should care, they were on opposite sides, they shouldn't be so conversational and... familiar.

Despite all of this, Logan shut the door behind him and walked out into the chilled October air.

He showed up at Janus' door- the door of a large mansion on the hill- and knocked.

Janus had claimed that he chose the mansion to prompt greed and envy in the people around him, but Logan begged to differ that he just rather enjoyed the feel of grandeur and all the dark oak paneling.

"What do you want?" Janus was in a long black cardigan, thrown over a painfully orange sweater. His eyes were heavy, and his hair was rumpled. But the instant he recognized Logan, he straightened and his eyes widened.

"Angel! What- why- where were you?"

"Heaven called me in for a sudden two-month long report. So sorry to keep you waiting, why don't we head in, and I can make sure the torrential downpours that happened during my absence haven't leaked through your roof."

Janus' cheeks flushed. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Day Five: Post-Apocalyptic

It had been three years since The Flood had ruined what remained of the United States. Waves crashed first against the coasts, then unceasing rains covered the valleys, and began to rise. Only the highest points were still inhabitable, and not much was being done in the way of fixing anything.

Virgil was a prolific swimmer, and had been a lifeguard for years before The Flood, so when a new job position opened up in the wake of the disaster, he quickly took it up.

Today, he had gotten a job to Dive for an old apartment block. The top two floors were above water and had been ransacked plenty already, but the lower floors were mostly untouched. Not many people had the lungs or equipment necessary needed to Dive like Virgil could.

He stood submerged up to his neck for a full minute, breathing deeply before taking a final lungful and ducking his head in the water.

He had invested in a pair of goggles the year before, which made his job many times easier.

He hit the kitchen first- silverware was now very valuable, and there tended to be at least one drawer full of the stuff. The rust could be taken off, and the metal melted down and used to build structures up beyond the new water level.

Virgil managed to find the right drawer before he had to take another breath from the bagged oxygen system the first Divers had devised for long Dives. Then, he shoved the silverware into his bag and moved on. Once he was done with the apartment, he went back up to the staircase and broke the surface, taking deep, filling breaths.

He continued like this for the next several hours, only stopping after he had cleared the entire next floor. He retreated to the top floor, and took off his soaking wetsuit. After he dried off, he took stock of what he had gathered for the day. It was a decent haul for only a single day. Tomorrow would be harder, going deeper underwater, but he could still manage to snag a decent amount of items.

Virgil curled up around his bag and fell asleep.

"Hey! Hey you!"

He was jolted away by a frantic whispering. It was dark out now, and he could see stars through one of the holes in the roof. He instinctively curled up tighter around himself, trying to hide from the voice.

But something poked his leg, and the next thing he saw was a head full of black curls and a dark face hovering inches above his own.

Virgil shreiked and shoved himself backwards across the floor. The face retreated, and when Virgil sat up, he noticed the face was attatched to a boy around his age, sitting on his heels.

"You're a Diver, right?" The boy said. Virgil instinctively wrapped his arms around his bag of rescued items. Theft of Divers wasn't very common, but it did happen. Especially if you were stupid like him and slept under the hole in the roof where anyone could see you.

Virgil just nodded in response, and the boy beamed. Virgil hadn't seen anyone smile that genuinely in a while, it looked almost odd.

"I need to ask you for a favor. You're the first Diver to come here, I used to live on the second floor. Have you already gone down there?

Virgil shook his head. "I only got down to the third."

The boy bit his lip. "Well, you see, I really need you to Dive into my old apartment and get something for me."

"Wh-why would I do that? I don't even know you."

"I can't pay you. But I've been waiting for a Diver to come and help. I've almost drowned so many times already trying on my own, I need a professional."

Virgil took a deep breath. "What do you even need? Almost everything's been destroyed by water damage by now."

"I know, I know. My sister's old jewelry box is down there. She died in the first Wave, when our apartment block flooded. I want something to remember her by."

Virgil looked into the boy's eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Patton."

"Patton, I'm Virgil. I'll help you, but not until morning, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another instance of me going way off what anyone expects from the prompt

Day Six: Hospital

"So I'm going to be out for the next week, Mic and Midnight will be covering your homeroom and hero courses. Don't give them any trouble or you'll be making up the lost time with me in detention."

"Where are you going to be, Sensei?" Ashido looked happy for the distraction from her work, setting her chin in her hands.

"The hospital."

That caused a minor disturbance within the class until Denki broke through the muttering.

"Why are you going to be in the hospital? Are you going on a dangerous mission?"

Aizawa leveled his gaze on Denki and deadpanned, "why yes, I'm going into a dangerous mission and plan to be out for exactly a week, wonderful deduction. Everyone get back to work."

With that, they all shut up and started writing again, resolving to instead ask Mic why his husband was going to be in the hospital.

"Little listeners, I'm sure Aizawa will tell you eventually."

The entire class wilted, sadly going back to their English worksheets.

The next day, Mic squeezed Aizawa's hand as he was wheeled back into the surgery room.

"Have fun," he whispered.

"Like I have much choice." Aizawa drawled back.

Hours later, Aizawa was propped up in a bed, grinning wildly.

"So glad to be done with that."

"I figured you'd be ready to be done with top surgery."

"Am I ever. What should we tell the problem children? I had to get a bone replaced?"

Mic snorted. "They would flip."

Aizawa nodded thoughtfully. "That would be nice."


	7. Chapter 7

Day Seven: Childhood friends

"Then he shrieked, SPIDER!"

Janus was barely able to talk through his giggling, and Patton was torn between whining for him to stop and laughing himself.

""He ran to the other side of the room and wouldn't come back until we proved it was just a ball of dust."

"Let me repeat: I was ten!" Patton protested weakly.

"Doesn't matter, love. Goodness, it was a ball of dust!" Roman buried his face in the picnic blanket, barely muffling his laughter.

"You're never allowed to talk to my boyfriend again," Patton threw a playful glare at Janus, who just shrugged, grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, I already had this written, I just forgot to post it, so here's day eight a day late!

Day Eight: Superpowers

"You never listen! If you would just-"

Roman stopped suddenly, jaw hanging open.

"You disappeared. Virgil? Virgil! Oh my gosh, I yelled so hard I made him vanish."

Then he heard Virgil's distinct mumble. "I'm not gone, hold on, stop yelling."

Roman's jaw snapped shut with a click, and Virgil slowly faded back into visibility, cringing.

"I... might have forgotten to tell you I can turn invisible?"

"You mean that you have superpowers and you neglected to tell me until our first ever fight?"

Virgil bit his lip and nodded.

"That... is literally so cool, I love you so much."


	9. Chapter 9

Day Nine: Royalty

  
Tenya Iida, first in line for the throne of the Iida kingdom, was plotting. He paced around his chambers, muttering and turning over ideas in his mind.

He was currently attending the UA Academy of Royalty, the top school in all the kingdoms for up-and-coming nobility to train their leadership and overall royal skills. He had been wholly unprepared, having been solidly second in line for the throne until his older brother, Tensei, was dragged halfway to Death and back in a dragon attack and stepped down from the line of succession.

His parents sent him off to classes the next day. There, he had met so many people. The clumsy but startlingly clever Lord Midoriya, adopted by one of the kings. The beautiful and wicked Duchess Uraraka, and even the silent and talented Prince Todoroki, who was the subject of worry in Iida's mind tonight.

The four of them were enacting a coux that very night against Todoroki's father. He was a vengeful man who had killed so many people with his tactics of burning entire villages to the ground and burning suspected traitors to the crown alive. They were going to get him off the throne, and put Todoroki in charge. They just had to not get caught doing it, as to not start a war between their four respective kingdoms.

Midoriya had come up with the idea, Iida the plan, and Uraraka and Todoroki had set up things from within. Uraraka's kingdom was the closest to Todoroki's in terms of trade, and she had been able to tell them which shipments of goods were going in on what night, giving them a good way to sneak inside.

He, Midoriya, and Uraraka met just outside the palace walls just before dusk, waiting for the merchant to arrive. When she did, Todoroki appeared.

"There's going to be an event tonight, please take this payment and leave your cart with us. I would suggest leaving the city as swiftly as possible." He said smoothly, tossing her a bag of coins.

The startled merchant just nodded and turned back towards the edge of the city.

Iida took the cart and pulled it inside the city walls, Midoriya and Uraraka nestled snugly inside.

Once inside, they took a back staircase up to one of the top floors, where they then climbed a series of ladders up to the top tower.

Todoroki looked first into the window, noting his sleeping father and the guard facing the door. He motioned to Uraraka, who pulled a bow and arrow out of the pack she had been carrying. She aimed and fired.

The guard barely had time to look surprised before the sleeping serum the arrow was laced with took effect, having been fired straight into the vein of his neck.

"I am forever grateful for your archery skills," Todoroki whispered to her as he vaulted cleanly into the room.

The four of them stood there for a long moment before Todoroki pulled the sword from his belt and held it over his father's sleeping form.

"This is my revenge," he told the empty night air before bringing it down solidly, severing Enji Todoroki's head from his body.

It was the last bloodshed the Todoroki kingdom would see for a long while.


	10. Chapter 10

Day Ten: Pirates

There was a war happening. It wasn't widely known except by the two opposing parties, because it was happening in the middle of the ocean.

Two of the best pirating ships were dueling it out, trying to regain control of one of the islands just off the coast of Yūei- an atoll that hosted the most wealthy of the world.

Both pirating teams were determined to steal from these people, redistributing wealth and shaming the people of Yūei, who had all exploited people for their money and killed for their power.

But first, one group had to gain control of the island for a home base.

"Captain? The NBS is approaching."

Tsu sighed and offered her cup to Koda. "Thank you for telling me, kero. Why don't you finish my tea and get ready? I'll warn the rest of the crew."

The NBS was the ship of the crew they were fighting, and could be seen from miles away. The hull was bright red, flying a large red and yellow flag. Tsu's own ship, the Froppy, was a dark wood, blending in among early morning fogs and the cover of dusk. It was currently the middle of the day.

"Push faster!" Bakugou barked at one of the crew members. "I want the No Brain Squad on the Froppy before they have time to mount an attack."

Mina rolled her eyes and fiddled with some of tue various levers around the wheel of the ship. "Yes Captain."

The Froppy missed being hit by only a hundred meters. The crew of the NBS received a solid hit from a wave conjured by Koda, but there was otherwise not much retaliation. Tsu's tactic seemed steered towards escape, not attack.

Bakugou had quite different ideas.

They began a scattered game of cat and mouse, one ship veering towards the other, and narrowly missing.

Finally, the NBS got near enough to the Froppy that Bakugou launched himself and Kaminari across the gap, rolling to land on the deck of the opposing ship. They came up fighting, fire and sparks flying, as the crew of the Froppy advanced.

When Mina and Sero followed soon after, Tsu took the opportunity to grab Mina and drag her down to the water below. They both hit, and Tsu took advantage of Mina's disorientation to swim to the surface, sticking to the side of the ship and climbing back up.

She had to dodge a wave from Koda, containing one bewildered Kaminari, but otherwise made it up without incident.

Sero was quickly dealt with in a matter similar to Mina, and soon it was just Bakugou, trapped in a circle of the Froppy crew. He was as good as doomed.

The Froppy had won another small skirmish, but the final outcome of their war with the NBS was yet to be determined.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A farm and a garden are totally the same thing, right?

Day Eleven: Farm

Logan was having a... conundrum. Every morning that he walked out onto his front porch, he nearly tripped. Not over his three cats, and not even the morning newspaper badly thrown by the paper girl. He tripped over one or two fresh zucchini, just laying there. Every morning!

Logan would sigh and take the vegetable or vegetables inside and begin peeling off the skin and shredding them. Then he would either bag it up and put it into his freezer or pull out his phone to start looking for another zucchini recipe.

Bread, brownies, he had even tried cupcakes at this point. (He had mixed in lemon juice and topped them with lemon frosting, it was delectable.)

This morning, he found one zucchini on the front step, and decided to make more bread.

His friends in the small local town had been more then pleased with the surprise deliveries of zucchini, because that meant that they got to eat Logan's treats. His book club had immensely enjoyed the brownies, and his coworkers were not-so-subtly suggesting future recipes for him to try.

Logan, on the other hand, was perplexed. He had no idea who even had this much zucchini, and then would arrive at the thought to give it all to him, of all people.

So naturally he did the obvious thing and set up a small motion camera just outside his door, tucked behind the light where birds occasionally built their nests.

The camera sat out Tuesday night, and when Logan stepped outside Wednesday morning, there was a zucchini. He smiled, and took both the zucchini and the camera inside.

He hooked the camera up to his laptop and began to play the footage as he sliced the newest zucchini. The first disturbance was just a small creature, skittering across the sidewalk. The second was more promising. A figure appeared from the left side of the frame, strolling across the lawn. In the figure's hands rested the very zucchini Logan was peeling.

When the figure approached the door, the light caught their face, and Logan recognized it immediately.

It was Patton, his next door neighbor.

Logan checked his watch. It was still too early to go see his neighbor, so he would finish this batch of bread.

Two hours later, when Logan had two aluminum foil-wrapped loaves of zucchini bread, he knocked on Patton's door.

"Oh, hi Logan! How're you?" Patton grinned when he saw Logan, and motioned for him to come in.

"I'm just fine, thank you. I'd simply like to know why you've been leaving zucchini on my porch in the middle of the night."

Patton froze. "Oh yeah, that." He laughed, almost nervously. "I'm sorry, my garden's just gotten a little out of hand, and I don't have enough time to tend it and bake all the zucchini, I figured someone else would get much more use out of it. I can stop, I'm so sorry to have bothered you."

Logan laughed softly. "Not at all, I was simply curious as to your motives. Here, I made zucchini bread this morning, would you like some?"

Patton's wide grin returned. "Sure! Gosh, I'm so happy you're not mad."

"Maybe you can just start giving me the zucchini instead of leaving them at absurd hours of the night."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that."


	12. Chapter 12

Day Twelve: Crime

"This is literally criminal, I'm not asking for that much. Come on!" Roman folded his arms.

"Nope, not going to happen." Logan didn't even look up from his laptop as he spoke.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, you'll never get anything done. Am I wrong?"

"Yes! Well, not totally, no. But come on! I have self control!"

"Falsehood."

"Lo, I am just asking for your Netflix password, please."

Logan just shrugged, a grin creeping onto his face. "Negatory."

"This is illegal, I'm filing a formal complaint with the Patton department."

"Go right ahead, you drama queen."


	13. Chapter 13

Day Thirteen: Rock Band

"Please, Jirou?"

"Not a chance. It was fun, but never again."

"Come on, Blasty?"

"No fucking way, Shitty Hair. It was a one time deal!"

"Tokoyami?"

"I refuse to continue beyond that one performance."

"Yaomomo?"

"I'm sorry, Kirishima. But I agree with everyone else. It just wouldn't be a stable thing long-term."

"Denki?"

"Uh, I'm not doing it without everyone else, man."

Kirishima looked at them and whined. "You guys are no fun."

Bakugou scowled. "We are not forming a permanent rock band with you."

"But it would be so manly and cool!!!"

"I don't care!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has this turned into a lot of drabbles? Why yes, yes it had

Day Fourteen: Vampire

"Why do you not find me scary as a vampire?" Virgil stuck his bottom lip out, but the pitiful effect was ruined by the knife he was holding.

"I don't know!" Roman's hands went up in surrender. "Maybe I just know you too well. It's hard to find you scary when I've seen you eating pretzels on the kitchen floor at midnight like a gremlin."

Virgil scowled. "Oh shut up, Princey. Like you've never done it."

"I haven't!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's just a you thing, Virge."

"Shut up and scream when I appear with a bloody knife! Okay, not that high-pitched!"


	15. Chapter 15

Day Fifteen: Role Reversal

"I do not think you fully realize just how bad of an idea this is, Roman."

"Oh hush. It's a scientific experiment!"

"It's you roping us all into your next crazy idea."

Roman rolled his eyes. "You give me no credit."

"Don't make us do this."

"Too late! You'll be an amazing creativity."

Roman snapped, and Logan's tie was replaced with a fluffy green sash.

"I'm giving up my blue, too?"

Roman, now clad in a light blue polo and happily fiddling with the sleeves of the hoodie around his shoulders, just replied with a giggly, "Yep!"

Remus bounded up to Logan, and smacked him with the tie he now wore.

"Thank you, Remus."

"That's a lot of facts you know, Lo. Wow, it must be nice being this smart."

"You'll find that people tend to not listen to you. Oh my goodness, did you know that stabbing someone in the front of the throat not only minimizes blood, but severs the vocal cords so the victim can't scream?"

Janus' head snapped towards Logan, the hood already pulled up around his head. "So is that how the lump of clothes on Thomas' chair that will definitely be a person one night is going to kill us?"

"Obviously. You're not paranoid at all." Virgil had pulled the bowler hat low over his eyes and honestly looked kind of scary.

"What in the world have I gotten myself into?" Thomas mumbled. "They've all gone crazy."


	16. Chapter 16

Day Sixteen: Treasure Hunters

"Your exercise will be in agility." Aizawa gave a wicked, very concerning grin.

Some, like Kaminari and Sato, whose Quirks were most definitely not suited to agility, groaned.

Others, like Sero, Uraraka, Midoriya, and Bakugou looked excited.

"There is a moving bot, holding a box. Your job is to locate and seize the bot, without breaking the box."

"Ooh, it is treasure?" Ashido asked excitedly.

Aizawa rolled his eyes fondly at the question. "Sure. Oh, and just for a bit of added fun, there are four other bots, identical but without a box. Whoever gets the box first wins. Go."


	17. Chapter 17

Day Seventeen: Firefighters

"Sato, can you hold that wall?"

Sato nodded and ran across the street to prop a wall that was precariously holding several more above it, half collapsed and ready to fall at any moment.

"Jirou, how many people are still in the bottom floor?"

Jirou paused to listen for a moment before responding. "Four. I can't tell where, though. It's too jumbled."

"Alright." Yaoyorozu took a breath, sizing up the options. "Kirishima, take this."

She threw him a bullhorn she had just made. "Go yell through that entrance, see if you can get the victims to hear you and let us know where they are. If you can, ask them about any injuries."

"Got it."

"Midoriya and Shouji, I need you to- oh shit!"

Sero saw the falling, flaming debris the same moment that she did and threw out a length of tape, pulling Kirishima back from where he had just sprinted to.

The wave of heat burst outwards as the fire hit the ground and threw sparks. Sato was shielded by the wall, and everyone else was still across the street, but there was no way to tell if anyone inside was still uninjured.

"Okay, okay, Todoroki, ice that now."

Todoroki did just that, and raced further into the building to chase any flames that could escape by catching onto more of the structure.

"Midoriya and Shoji, with him to catch any more falling debris."

They both left, and Yaoyorozu continued to dole our assignments.

"Iida, go scout out the rest of the building. Uraraka and Tokoyami, scan the upper floors for any people. Records say they were empty, but things happen."

A minute later, Todoroki and Midoriya emerged, Todoroki carrying a small boy no older than three.

"Hagakure, with me on medical," Yaoyorozu ordered.

Iida came running back seconds after that. "No other entrances are open, the windows were completely shatterproof and are all still intact."

"That means we only have one exit to cover. That's good, at least."

Uraraka and Tokoyami reported that the top floors were empty.

"Alright, you two go in and get more debris moved away from our one exit so we can get the three remaining victims evacuated."

Finally, when all four people trapped in the building- two adults and a teenager, along with the little boy- had been evacuated and medical services had shown up, everyone gathered in a huddle while Yaoyorozu ate and Hagakure checked for wounds.

"Good work everybody," she said.

"No, Yaoyorozu, thank you. That was probably the best problem assessment and solving I've seen from you," Todoroki shot back.

"I never could have done it without all of you."


	18. Chapter 18

Day Eighteen: Bodyguard

"Are you ready?"

"I guess."

Roman pushed the door open and shielded Virgil from the mess of flashing lights and voices of the paparazzi.

They rushed down the sidewalk towards Virgil's waiting limo.

When the doors had shut and Virgil made sure all the tinted windows were up, he collapsed onto the seat.

"It really never gets easier."

"I think the reporters just have no chill," Roman said, leaning back.

Virgil just groaned in response.

"Ah, the hard life of being a world-renowned singer."

Virgil threw him a murderous glare.

"Just kidding! I much prefer being the loyal, handsome bodyguard."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a history major, this is, as usual, just me writing the first thing that comes to mind

Day Nineteen: 19th Century

"This. Looks. Fabulous! Oh, I am going to be the talk of the ball!" Roman held a hand against his forehead and pretended to swoon.

"I promised the best, did I not?" Logan said with a small, pleased smile on his face.

"You are a talented dress maker, my good sir. Say..." Roman grinned wickedly. "Would you happen to be looking for a royal sponsor? Because I have been looking for a Master Dressmaker for quite some time now."

Logan's eyes widened, the only betrayal of his shock. "I would be honored, Your Grace." He swept low into a bow.


	20. Chapter 20

Day Twenty: Single Parents

"Eri, dear, you're too good for this world." Mic sighed and finished putting the ponytail into his daughter's hair. "Don't forget that you're beautiful, kind, and smart."

The six-year-old grinned up at him before crushing him in a hug, her tiny arms surprisingly strong.

"Eri, you're actually too good for this world."

"Oh I know, don't worry." Eri grinned, and dished him out a piece of cake. "If you made my eighteenth birthday cake, it would be a disaster."

"Hey! I can bake!"

"Burning is not baking, Dad." She set down the plate and gave his hair a playful ruffle.


	21. Chapter 21

Day Twenty One: Professional Rivals

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Ground Zero shoved Red Riot aside as he blasted towards the approaching villain.

"I had him!" Red Riot growled back.

"Shut up, not you didn't!"

"I'll show you how to take down a villain!"

The news reporter turned back to the camera and shook her head. "The two rivals, Red Riot and Ground Zero, are at it again. They were tasked to capture the same villain, but can they do it when they argue like an old married couple? More on this story as it develops."

Kirishima hit mute on the TV as the fight continued on.

"What? That's the best part!" Bakugou protested, reaching up for the remote. His movement was defeated by the fact that he was laying in Kirishima's lap, quite out of reach.

"Nah, the interesting bit's over. How much longer before they realize we actually are an old married couple?"

Bakugou chuckled softly and grabbed Kirishima's hand, intertwining their fingers and making their rings click softly.

"Hopefully not for a while. I have a solid thousand yen on it not being until next year."

Kirishima stuck out his tongue, and Bakugou just laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

Day Twenty Two: Futuristic

"I pride myself in being a history teacher," Logan said, looking each of his students in the eye.

"It is an honor and a privilege to be able to teach you all about the events of the past. I will tell you about ancient queens and highly specialized civilizations that will amaze you."

"But-" he punctuated this word by stopping his slow pacing and standing perfectly still. "If any one of you ask me about the events of the year of 2020, I will refuse to answer and instead assign you a detention. We do not discuss that disaster here."


	23. Chapter 23

Day Twenty Three: Arranged Marriage

"Weren't your exact words, 'this is stupid and I'm never going to agree to this', Your Highness?" Patton watched as Roman paced around his chambers.

"Yes, I know! But you didn't see him! He's the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. I would slay an army- nay, ten armies just to see him again!"

"Are you willing to marry him?"

Roman's face twisted. "Ah, I believe that I'm afraid of commitment. First I need some great act to woo him!"

"Slay a dragon."

"That's a wonderful idea!"

"Prince Roman, no, that was a joke! Please don't slay a dragon!"


	24. Chapter 24

Day Twenty Four: Private Detective

The six students listened carefully as each of the "victims" of the jewelry store robbery described what had happened.

Mic flipped his hair dramatically. "I was just buying a ring for my gorgeous girlfriend!"

"Okay, uh, Midnight, what about you?" Midoriya asked.

Bakugou scoffed. "Don't even bother. It's totally Mic."

Everyone's heads, including Aizawa, snapped to look at him.

"What?" Midoriya sputtered. "How could you possibly know?"

"Easy. Mic's gay, the only person he'd be buying a ring for is Sensei."

Everyone just looked at him, but Aizawa shrugged. "He already did that a couple years ago, no need."


	25. Chapter 25

Day Twenty Five: Circus

"The circus?"

"Yeah, come on Blasty, it'll be fun." Kirishima smiled sweetly.

"Don't give me those stupid puppy eyes. You're telling me you want to go to a circus when you should be studying?"

"Oh come on, what is there to study for?"

"I don't know, maybe final exams in five weeks?" If Bakugou wasn't trying to prove a point about actually doing the reading, he would have slammed the textbook he was holding shut.

"They can wait one more week. We haven't gone on a date in so long. Please? You can pick where we eat after."

Bakugou was silent for a moment before rolling his eyes and muttering, "fine."

"Yay! I already got tickets, we have to leave on Friday by seven."

"Make sure you get permission from Sensei for us to leave."

"Oh yeah, that."

Bakugou was already standing by the door when Kirishima came downstairs five minutes before seven on Friday night.

"Nice scarf."

"You're late." Bakugou's scarf was a gift from Kirishima. Red with a pattern of tiny explosions.

"You're early. Let's go."

They walked out into the November air, shivering a bit as they stepped outside the heated dorm. They swiped their UA cards to leave the gates, and walked a few blocks down to the trainway.

When they had hopped on and chosen two seats, Kirishima very unsubtly stretched and put his arm around Bakugou.

"So, where are we going to eat after the show?"

"I found a good place a block away that has Thai."

"Sounds great."

When the train pulled to a stop, they got off and walked until they could hear the jaunty music of the giant circus tent in front of them.

Kirishima presented their tickets, and they found seats in the rows of seats in a circle around the main arena.

The lights dimmed not long after and an impossibly tall man walked into the middle of the arena.

"Thank you for coming to our esteemed circus," he said, turning in a slow circle to address each member of the crowd. "Prepare to be amazed by our crew of performers, who have obtained special permission to display their Quirks in public, for this exclusive performance. Behold our first performer: the Blizzard!"

The circus master was replaced by a woman with waist-length white hair. She stood in the center of the arena, completely silent. The crowd eventually hushed into silence, and then she raised her arms. Her hair exploded into a contained snowstorm, and the temperature dropped several degrees.

"Woah!" Kirishima started clapping, and even Bakugou seemed intrigued.

"That would be a sick hero ability, especially if she could- woah!"

The woman's blizzard shot out, coating most of the floor in a thin layer of ice. The crowd cheered louder, and the woman bowed as her hair settled back down.

"To counter that frigid performance, next we have the heated performance of our very own Fire Witch!"

With his words, the ice on the floor caught fire. The people in the first few rows recoiled, but the fire was obviously contained to the one circle. A woman walked into the center of the flames, and it shaped itself around her until she looked to be the thing on fire. She transformed the flames into a ball around her, and an outline of a flexing All Might, and finally, a dragon that flew around and roared at everyone.

She bowed, and retreated back into the curtains as the flames died down.

The show continued with a man that had no bones, a woman who could control snakes, and a man who changed size depending on what color hat he was wearing.

When the show was over and they were walking back into the now-snow filled air, Bakugou smiled. "That wasn't half bad."

"I know, right? Thanks for coming with me!"

Bakugou ducked his head to hide his laughing. "Of course."


	26. Chapter 26

Day Twenty Six: Monster Hunters

"Logan, Virgil, please present your cases."

"Gladly. Obviously, there's no way ghosts can exist."

"Actually-"

"It's my turn to talk! All the spooky stuff ghosts are supposed to be responsible for? Perfectly explainable."

"Actually! There's scientific evidence, and there's no way you can explain away-"

"Was I done?"

"No, but you're so obviously wrong I thought I'd just go ahead!"

"That's cheating!"

"Order in the court!" Roman banged his gavel.

"No!" They both shouted.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ghosts are real."

Virgil slammed his hands down on the table. "Absolutely not!"

Roman rolled his eyes. "Oh boy."


	27. Chapter 27

Day Twenty Seven: Flower Shop  
Once again I am going to use the prompt to advertise another one of my stories! To Bloom is a flowershop au, including some overly sappy logicality, a couple sweet oc's, and get this: flowers! Go check it out on my ao3!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I finished these last four in one afternoon

Day Twenty Eight: Fashion Models

"It's fashion show time!" Mina announced gleefully.

Nedzu had just as gleefully announced a few weeks prior that the students needed another event to boost morale, as everyone had begun to get restless and irritated in the past couple of months.

That event had been decided as being a dance, and dress was formal. Small groups of the class had gone out shopping, some as soon as they had heard, and others only the day before.

One could guess which group Mina was in.

She was insisting that the class had to do a collective fashion show before heading to the dance, and now there was only half an hour before the event was going to start.

"Gentlemen first!" Mina herself was keeping her secrets with a loose robe pulled over her outfit, the only clues being the silver eyeliner and glittery paint on her horns.

"Meeeee!" Aoyama pushed his way through the sheet Mina had hung as a curtain between the living room and the hallway, and strutted towards Mina.

He wore a white button-up, the top button unfastened and showing his collarbone. The skirt he wore was white at the hips, but quickly flowed into a rainbow along the hem, which created a beautiful dizzying effect when he twirled.

Mina clapped, grinning. "Amazing, Aoyama! Next!"

There was some slight muttering and scuffling before Iida strode out, looking exasperated.

"Iida, you have to pose!" Mina whined.

Iida, having been around these idiots for far too long, just huffed good-naturedly and put his hands on his hips, showing off the powder blue suit paired with a white bowtie.

Aoyama cheered.

"Next!"

Kaminari followed in a manner similar to Aoyama, milking the short walk for all it was worth. His yellow jacket was accented with jagged stripes on the sleeves, and he was proud to say that he found it on sale at the mall.

"Hitoshi! Come on, you said you'd come after me!" He called back towards the curtain.

Shinsou slipped around the sheet, walking with sure steps and a straight posture for perhaps the first time in his life. His purple dress shirt was buttoned at the wrists, and he fiddled with the right one as the currently gathered crowd stared in amazement.

"It was Kaminari's idea!" He insisted, turning a light shade of pink.

"I love it!" Mina shrieked.

Braided expertly into his puff of hair were small white flowers, accenting his white pants.

"Wow, whoever's next will be under pressure to top this one!"

"Oh shut up, Pinky. I'll blow all these extra out of the water." Bakugou shoved the sheet out of the way and let off a small explosion in his palm as he posed, arms outstretched.

Aoyama began to clap.

His shirt was red, and when he moved, gave the illusion of shimmering, as if he were about to burst into flames at any given moment.

Kirishima came excitedly behind him, in a red suit so pale it almost looked pink.

After them came Sero, in a brown suit with gold accents.

In rapid succession came Ojirou, who had a white dress that draped in a style very reminiscent of his karate uniform. Then Koda in a pastel green suit and Sato in a navy blue suit that played up his already big frame with shoulder pads.

Midoriya came next, with a deep green suit and tie.

"You look like a piece of broccoli!" Bakugou shouted lazily from the back.

Midoriya began to blush, but Mina just yelled back, "forget him, honey, you look great!"

Todoroki followed in a suit that was split down the center, half as red as Kirishima's hair and half as white as Ojirou's dress. He wore it with utmost seriousness, even though when he had ordered it, he had spent twenty minutes cackling over it first. And that would make his mascara run.

Lastly, Shouji came out with a sleeveless orange shirt, accented with the black mask that covered his mouth and neck.

It just so happened to compliment Tokoyami's outfit, which was swaths of black draping fabric that rippled so much that no one could tell if it was a shirt, pants, a dress, or anything in between.

The only pop of color was a blood-red pendant handing from his choker.

"That's all the guys!" Mina exclaimed as the clapping died down. "Ladies, let's go!"

A hovering blue dress with black leggings ran into the room.

"I love you, Hagakure!" Ojirou called.

Arm in arm, Jirou and Yaoyorozu came next, the former in a black and white dress with purple accents along the skirt. Her eyeshadow was the same purple, and glittered as she half-hid behind Yaoyorozu.

Momo had let her hair down from its usual ponytail and brushed it meticulously, leaving her with draping locks of glossy black hair over her pastel yellow ankle- length. Her brown boots gave her enough height to comfortably look Aizawa in the eye.

Next came Uraraka and Tsu, Uraraka in a red dress that layered around her knees so it looked like she was dressed in a cloud. Tsu had braided her hair back, gently setting her customary bow on top of it. This showed off her sleeveless pastel green dress that fell to her knees.

After clapping for all of them, Mina very slowly walked to the front of the room, and as dramatically as possible, undid the bow holding her robe closed. Then, she spun, throwing the robe off to reveal a hot pink dress, with a dramatic slit up her leg and a silver band around the waist.

"And that's everyone!" She declared. "Are you all ready to dance?"

Everyone yelled in agreement, but Bakugou's voice broke through the clamour. "Wait! You extras forgot somebody!"

Mina furrowed her eyebrows, seeming to count internally before asking, "who?"

Bakugou, looking exasperated, pointed to the other side of the living room, where Aizawa stood, in a navy blue suit with a long red tie, hair pulled into a graceful bun with a matching red scrunchie tied around it.

"Let's get going, or you're going to be late."

Everyone cheered.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention that these super short chapters are actually drabbles? No? I just looked lazy? Oh well, that happens

Day Twenty Nine: Tattoo parlor

"You run a tattoo parlor?"

"No, you dumbasses, I just work there."

Mina and Sero just stared at him, mouths open.

"You can draw?"

"Yes! I actually can!"

"Prove it!"

"What?"

"Prove it. Give me a tattoo, right now."

"Sero!"

"What, right now? You idiot, I'm not giving you a spur of the moment tattoo!"

"What if I pay you?"

"Of course you would pay me! I'm not just working for free over here."

Kirishima stuck his head into the room, grinning. "He gave me a tattoo."

"What?"

"Did you have to pay for it?"

"Shut up, all of you!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Logan is actually me as a parent

Day Thirty: Magic

"Virgil, dear, please stop trying to bake with your magic," Logan pleaded. "We do have an oven."

Virgil, staring at a pan full of black, and disturbingly bubbling cookies, promptly burst into tears.

Logan wrapped him into a hug. "I know you're working hard, but I think you need to learn a bit more control first. And then you'll be amazing."

Virgil, sniffling, peered up at him. "Really?"

"I'm certain. When have I ever told you a falsehood?"

"That time you said the ice cream was all gone when you wanted to eat it."

Logan had no response to that.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty One was technically two of the previous prompts combined but I changed it to be two of the bonus prompts instead. Thanks to everyone for reading these all, and extra love to EvelynRose33284 for commenting on pretty much every chapter. Everyone have an amazing September!!

Day Thirty One: Steampunk coffee shop

"Welcome, what would you like today?"

Logan, who had been staring at the ceiling, where open pipes criscrossed up as high as one could see, snapped his attention back to the person in front of him.

The barista was beautiful, with his metal left arm and blue apron.

"Oh, um, your specialty tea, please."

The man grinned. "Coming right up! May I have a name for the order?"

"Logan. And not to be forward, but can I have your number?"

The man laughed. "My shift ends in twenty minutes, how about we chat then?"

Logan flushed. "Sounds great."

The man smiled and finished typing in the order. "And we can trade. I'm Patton, welcome to Cups and Bolts."

Logan took a seat at one of the tables that were actually just large cogs from an old machine, and waited. He marveled at the cafe, constructed entirely from old metal and repurposed parts.

When his cup had been drained, Patton came over with two more. He sat down across from Logan, and handed him one of the new cups.

"You like it?"

Logan finally met his eyes. "I can't stop staring at everything, it's gorgeous in here."

Patton laughed again. "I'm glad! I built most of the place myself." He flexed his metal arm. "Turns out one of my side talents is also tea and coffee brewing."

"It's amazing."

They talked for two hours, and when Logan walked out of the beautiful cafe, he had six pictures, a date, and Patton's phone number scrawled across the back of his hand.


End file.
